I Should Pick Who?
by Ochaaa
Summary: Xiumin suka Chen, Kris suka Xiumin, sedangkan Chen tidak memihak siapapun. Hingga suatu hari, Chen mulai mencintai Xiumin. Tapi, Xiumin telah terlanjur berpacaran dengan Kris. Bagaimana kisahnya? Let's Cekidot! ChenMin Slight KrisMin, YAOI. EXO Fic. RnR Please...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **I Should Pick Who?

**Cast:** All Member EXO (Focus: Xiumin, Chen and Kris)

**Pairing: **ChenMin Slight KrisMin/XiuKris

**Genre:** Romance, Family (maybe) and Little School Life

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Semua cast punya Orang tua, Tuhan, dan Entertaiment masing-masing. Dan cerita asli pemikiran saya sendiri.

**Warning:** Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), Alur yang kecepatan dan terlalu dipaksakan, Gaje dan temukan kewarningan-kewarningan(?) yang lain.

**Summary: **Xiumin suka Chen, Kris suka Xiumin, sedangkan Chen tidak memihak siapapun. Hingga suatu hari, Chen mulai mencintai Xiumin. Tapi, Xiumin telah terlanjur berpacaran dengan Kris. Bagaimana kisahnya? Let's Cekidot! ChenMin Couple, YAOI. EXO Fic. RnR Please...

**Its Yaoi fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**If you hate Cast and Story on this fanfic, please don't read **

**.**

**.**

**No Straight**

**.**

**.**

**-Happy Reading-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KRIING...

Bel sudah berbunyi menandakan murid-murid diperbolehkan pergi dari tempat mengerikan bernama sekolah. Seorang namja imut terlihat masih membereskan peralatannya. Setelah selesai, ia langsung mengambil peralatan kebersihan untuk piket kelas.

"Xiumin-ah~ Aku duluan ne?" Kata seorang namja manis bernama Luhan. Namja yang dipanggil Xiumin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai respon.

Ia pun mengambil sebuah sapu dan mulai menyapu dari belakang kelas. Walaupun ia namja, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan yang layaknya dilakukan oleh yeojya. Justru ia bisa karena ia juga dapat membantu orang tuanya saat kesusahan. Walaupun orang tuanya telah tiada sekarang.

Setelah selesai menyapu, ia langsung mengambil tasnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Chingu deul, aku pulang duluan ne..." Pamit Xiumin pada teman-temannya yang sedang piket juga sepertinya. Dengan langkah semangat, ia berjalan keluar kelas. Huh.. Memangnya kapan sih Xiumin tidak semangat? Setiap hari ia selalu bersemangat menjalankan aktivitasnya sehari-hari.

Saat sampai di gerbang sekolah, ia langsung meraba kantongnya. Sedetik kemudian ia menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Oh ya aku tidak membawa ponsel ya..." Keluhnya. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya dan BINGO ia menemukan sebuah telepon umum. Segera ia berlari menuju telepon umum tersebut dan langsung mengantri dibagian paling belakang karena antriannya sangat panjang.

Setelah orang di depan Xiumin telah selesai, ia segera melangkah maju tapi tiba-tiba terhenti karena ada seseorang disampingnya. Orang itu hanya menatap datar Xiumin. Xiumin yang merasa tidak enak segera mempersilahkan orang tersebut.

"Silahkan, kau duluan saja..." Ujar Xiumin ramah. Orang itu hanya diam, kemudian ia menggerakkan tangannya bermaksud mempersilahkan Xiumin duluan untuk menelepon.

"Baiklah" Kata Xiumin pasrah. Ia segera meraih ganggang telepon dan mendekatkannya ketelinganya. Setelah menekan nomor yang akan dituju, ia menunggu teleponnya diangkat.

"_Annyeong~ Dengan siapa ini?" _Sapa suara orang disebrang sana.

"Hyung, ini aku Xiumin!" Ujar Xiumin pelan, takut terdengar orang disebelahnya.

"_Halo~ Apa ada orang?"_

"Ne, aku Xiumin. Tolong jemput aku ne..."

"_Halo~~ Aku tutup ne..."_

PLUK

"Sial!" Rutuk Xiumin kesal. Segera ia berjalan dengan cara menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi samping telepon umum. Hyungnya yang satu itu memang sudah tuli. Padahal ia sudah mengeraskan volume suaranya.

Xiumin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang tadi. Orang tadi memakai tas berwarna coklat dengan jaket yang dilampirkan dibahunya. Wajahnya kulitnya putih agak pucat dengan rambut yang sedikit acak. Xiumin terus memandang orang tersebut hingga tak sadar bahwa orang tadi telah pergi.

"Huft.. Mengapa ia harus pergi," Keluh Xiumin sedikit kecewa. Eh? Apa yang barusan dipikirkannya? Xiumin segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir segala pikiran yang hinggap di kepalanya. Setelah merenung sebentar, ia memutuskan untuk pulang naik bus.

**_0Oo**_**ChenMin**_**oO0_**

Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah sederhana yang hanya ditempati oleh dirinya dan hyungnya. Ia membuka sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak. Segera ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Hyung~" Panggil Xiumin. Hyungnya menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Xiumin berada didepannya.

"Minnie-ah, kau pulang naik apa?" Xiumin mendengus sebal.

"Naik bus. Aku tadi menelpon tidak dijawab, padahal aku sudah bicara panjang lebar tapi tidak terdengar. Huh.."

Hyungnya yang bernama Kim Henry ini memang menyebalkan. Selain menyebalkan, ia juga mempunyai gangguan telinga yang sangat mengganggu.

"Mian ne, maklum pendengaran hyung kan sudah mulai tua. Walaupun orangnya tidak tua" Ujar Henry percaya diri.

Xiumin hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Ia pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mandi dan ganti baju. 20 mnit kemudian, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tuuh yang sedikit lebih fresh dari sebelumnya.

"Haah... Segarnya" Gumamnya pelan. Segera ia memakai bajunya dan berbaring di ranjangnya yang empuk. Ia memejamkan matanya menyalurkan rasa lelah yang mendera tubuhnya dari tadi pagi hingga sore ini.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan tentang orang yang ditemuinya tadi di box telepon umum, mencul dikepalanya. Sontak, Xiumin membuka matanya dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya siapa namja itu?" Gumamnya lirih.

"Setelah dipikir-pikir, ternyata ia tampan juga "

BLUSH

Rasa hangat langsung menjalar dikedua pipi putihnya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdegup kencang. Perlahan disentuhnya kedua pipi chubby itu, pasti sekarang sudah sangat memerah. Ia sedikit memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan.

"Aish... Apa yang aku pikirkan..." Rutuknya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja dulu. Mungkin, besok perasaanku lebih bisa terkontrol" Ujarnya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri.

KRIET..

Pintu kamar Xiumin terbuka menampilkan sosok namja manis berpipi chubby yang tak lain adalah Henry, hyung dari Xiumin. Sebenarnya Henry mengetahui segala gerak-gerik Xiumin sedari tadi. Dari gerak-geriknya, dapat ia simpulkan bahwa Xiumin sedang merasakan perasaan yang disebut cinta.

"Aigo.. Adikku yang imut ini ternyata sudah besar, eoh?" Bisiknya pelan. Ia sedikit menyibakkan poni Xiumin yang menutupi dahi dan matanya. Henry tersenyum lembut.

"Padahal baru kemarin aku menjaga seorang adik yang masih menangis saat balonnya diambil" Ucapnya sambil terkikik pelan membayangkan masa-masa yang pernah dilaluinya bersama Xiumin. Xiumin sangat lucu pada saat itu.

Henry sedikit membetulkan selimut Xiumin dan mengecup kening Xiumin sekilas serta mengusapnya pelan. Ia pun mematikan lampu kamar tidur Xiumin dan menutup pintunya.

"Good night, Xiumin-ah"

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari mulai mengintip lewat celah-celah langit. Burung-burung saling bersahut-sahutan memamerkan indahnya suara mereka. Seorang namja manis membuka matanya sambil menguap lebar. Badannya yang agak kaku ia regangkan hingga menimbulkan suara 'kretek-kretek'(?). Setelah selesai merenggangkan tubuhnya, ia mengambil handuk dan segera melesat menuju kamar mandi.

#_Skip Time_

"Xiumin-ah, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Henry saat melihat adiknya sudah rapih dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Ne, aku siap! Kajja, kita berangkat!" Seru Xiumin semangat. Henry hanya tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Xiumin sambil berjalan keluar rumah. Tak lupa mengunci pintu.

Setelah masuk kedalam mobilnya, Henry segera melajukan mobilnya. Suasana di dalam mobil tersebut hening. Xiumin tak henti-hentinya tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk tasnya erat. Henry yang meliriknya hanya _sweatdrop_, bahkan adiknya kini lebih mirip dengan yeojya yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Minnie-ah, aku tahu kau sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi jangan sampai segitunya juga..." Ujar Henry tanpa ia sadari. Xiumin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa ber-blushing ria.

"Jangan sok tahu kau hyung!" Elak Xiumin sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam tas(?).

"Huh.. Dari wajahmu sudah terlihat tahu jika kau sedang jatuh cinta" Kata Henry tidak mau kalah. Xiumin terdiam, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengalah.

"Siapakah orang beruntung yang disukai oleh adikku yang imut ini?" Tanya Henry penasaran.

Xiumin terlihat ragu-ragu, " I-itu orang yang kemarin aku temui di box telepon umum"

Henry menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti. Walaupun dalam hati ia penasaran dengan orang yang disukai Xiumin tersebut. Tapi, yang ia bingung, padahal baru bertemu kemarin tapi sudah langsung suka. Dasar Xiumin...

"Nah, kau sudah sampai. Belajar yang benar ne.." Ujar Henry sambil mengacak-acak rambut Xiumin lembut. Xiumin hanya tersenyum dan menutup pintu mobil. Ia pun berjalan menuju kelasnya.

#Skip Time

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering dari tadi. Sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Xiumin mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah tempat duduk. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah objek. Ya, itu adalah orang yang kemarin ditemuinya di box telepon umum.

Xiumin mengamati wajah tersebut. Bentuk kepalanya kotak, kulitnya berwarna putih pucat serta ekspresi wajahnya yang terbilang cukup kalem. Orang itu sedang duduk tak jauh darinya, hanya bersebrangan. Tas coklatnya ia taruh tepat dibawah kakinya.

Saat sedang asyik mengamati orang tersebut, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tepukan pada pundaknya.

"Xiumin, kau dipanggil oleh Jonghyun Seonsaengnim." Ujar Luhan.

Xiumin menepuk jidatnya, " Hampir saja aku lupa, gomawo Luhan" Ucap Xiumin sambil melesat menuju ruang guru.

**_0Oo**_**ChenMin**_**oO0_**

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Jonghyun Seonsaengnim, Xiumin segera keluar dari ruang guru menuju tempat duduknya tadi. Koridor sudah mulai sepi, otomatis murid-muridnya juga sudah banyak yang pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ia pun menghampiri Luhan yang kebetulan belum pulang.

"Luhannie~ Kau belum pulang?"

"Belum, Xiumin"

Xiumin pun menghempaskan bokongnya disebelah Luhan. Ia sedikit melirik I-Phone yang dimainkan Luhan. Ternyata sedang meng-sms namjachingunya, Sehun. Xiumin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Ternyata sudah kosong. Ia mendesah kecewa.

'Luhan, apa kau melihat orang disebelah sana?" Tanya Xiumin sambil menunjukkan arah yang dimaksud. Luhan pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari I-Phonenya dan menatap Xiumin.

"Yang disana?" tanya Luhan balik. Xiumin menggangguk.

"Kalau tidak salah ia sudah pulang. Memangnya kenapa, kau suka ya?" Kata Luhan dengan wajah jahil. Alhasil Xiumin langsung salah tingkah.

"A-ani, aku hanya bertanya saja" Ujarnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Dasar... Baiklah, Xiumin aku pulang dulu. Sehun sudah menungguku. Bye~"

Xiumin hanya menggangguk. Ia berusaha menghubungi hyungnya, itu dilakukannya karena ia tidak tahan sendirian. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil sport berwarna abu-abu berhenti di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Segera ia menghampirinya dan masuk kedalamnya, karena itu adalah mobil yang dikendarai hyungnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Xiumin datang ke sekolah lebih awal dari biasanya. Itu dikarenakan hyungnya memiliki jadwal kuliah yang sangat pagi hingga ia dibawa pergi juga. Saat sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah, ia menabrak seseorang yang sedang membawa banyak buku.

BRUK

"Eh? Mian, sini kubantu..." Ujar Xiumin sambil membantu membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan dilantai koridor tersebut. Saat sedang membereskannya, tak sengaja ia menyentuh tangan seseorang tersebut. Ia sedikit mendongak menatap orang tersebut.

DEG

Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat sosok tersebut. Itu adalah namja yang ditemuinya di telepon umum waktu itu. Namja itu menatap Xiumin heran hingga kemudian ia membereskan bukunya kembali dan berdiri.

"Gomawo, aku duluan," Ucap namja tersebut singkat. Xiumin mendesah kecewa melihat kepergian orang tersebut. Xiumin menatap agak lama punggung orang tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian ia langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas.

-Skip-

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran di sekolah sudah berdering sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Xiumin segera bergegas keluar dari kelasnya menuju sebuah tempat, yaitu ruang kelas XI-4. Ya, sekarang ia sudah kelas XI tepatnya XI-2, tapi mengapa ia menuju kelas tersebut? Itu dikarenakan ia harus menjalani pelajaran tambahan untuk menghadapi lomba Sains 2 bulan kedepan.

Xiumin telah sampai di depan kelas XI-4. Perlahan ia menyentuh ganggang pintunya dan membukanya. Matanya mengarah keseluruh bagian kelas tersebut. Bersih dan rapih. Tak heran jika kelas ini mendapat julukan kelas terbersih seangkatan kelas XI. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya pada bangku paling depan dan mulai membuka bukunya.

Kriiet...

Suara deritan pintu terdengar di indra pendengaran Xiumin. Ia menoleh kearah pintu tersebut. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya jantungnya berdegup kencang. Namja itu.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disebelahmu?" Tanyanya lembut, dan seakan-akan itu menjadi sebuah melodi indah untuk Xiumin. Ia membalas senyum namja itu.

"Tentu saja"

Setelah duduk disebelahnya, orang tersebut sedikit melirik Xiumin. Xiumin yang merasakan dirinya diperhatikan hanya tetap fokus pada bukunya. Tapi, karena tidak tahan karena terus diperhatikan, Xiumin segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang berada disebelahnya tersebut.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Xiumin heran. Namja itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"I-itu.. err, sejak kapan kau berada disini?"

"1 menit sebelum kau datang" Jawab Xiumin singkat.

Suasana kembali hening. Xiumin kembali membaca bukunya dan namja disampingnya yang hanya bisa melamun. Hingga kemudian sekelompok anak-anak yang diketahui sebagai peserta lomba tersebut mulai memasuki kelas dan suasana sedikit mulai bising. Alhasil Xiumin kembali tidak fokus pada bukunya dan menutup kembali bukunya.

Ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengeceknya. Ia merasakan tepukan pada bahunya yang ternyata adalah namja disebelahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kelas berapa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku? Kelas XI-2" Jawab Xiumin.

"Ooh.. Kalau aku disini, kelas XI-4"

Xiumin mengganggukan kepalanya, "Sepertinya kita belum memperkenalkan diri, Kim Min Seok imnida~"

"Min Seok, kenalkan namaku– "

Ucapan namja itu terpotong saat mendengar suara bel berdering menandakan pelajaran tambahan akan dimulai. Beberapa detik setelah berderingnya bel, seorang seonsaengnim memasuki ruangan dan bersiap untuk mengajar.

'Siapa nama namja itu?' Batin Xiumin yang masih penasaran dengan nama namja itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya nanti saja dan fokus pada pelajaran.

-TBC-

**Author's Curcol Area:**

Annyeong~ Masih ingat dengan saya? Okelah kalau begitu, Annyeong~ Nae Mirai Ocha Imnida #plakk. Salah, salah, maksudnya Ocha Imnida. Kl manggil silahkan boleh Ocha, atau apalah. Kalo panggil 'author' atau 'thor' itu udah mainstream. Kan semua pembuat FF di FFN ini namanya author juga kan, jd kl mannggil author nanti semuanya pada nengok lagi /apa ini/

FF 'Love Story In School' belum selesai sudah bikin FF baru lagi Hehehe... #nyengir 100 jari. Sedikit bocoran, FF LSIS itu 2-3 chapter akan tamat lho.. Di waktu liburan kali ini, aku akan rajin-rajin update Fic, tapi nga bisa setiap hari coz aku ada tugas dari guru aku buat presentasi . Jadi, wkt bikin Fic sm ngerjain PR harus di bagi deh.. ToT.

Aku membawa FF dengan pairing official yang paling, juga OTP aku, yaitu... #jeng jeng CHENMIN HUHUHUY... #heboh sendiri dengan orang ketiga Kris. Dan genre favorite aku yaitu.. SCHOOL LIFE. Kisah ini #eaa 80% diambil dari pengalaman pribadi dan 20% dari pemikiran sendiri. Jadi, mian kl sedikit pasaran.

Ok, tak usah banyak Bacon. Akhir kata:

**Mind To Review? #Bbuing-Bbuing bareng Xiumin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast:** All Member EXO (Focus: Xiumin, Chen and Kris)

**Pairing: **ChenMin Slight KrisMin/XiuKris

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort (maybe) and Little School Life

**Disclaimer:** Semua cast punya Orang tua, Tuhan, dan Entertaiment masing-masing, kecuali OC. Dan cerita asli pemikiran saya sendiri.

**Warning:** Yaoi, OOC, OC, Typo(s), Alur yang kecepatan dan terlalu dipaksakan, Gaje dan temukan kewarningan-kewarningan(?) yang lain.

**Its Yaoi fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**If you hate Cast and Story on this fanfic, please don't read **

**.**

**.**

**No Straight**

**.**

**.**

**-Happy Reading-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah anak-anak sekalian, pelajaran cukup sampai disini. Saya harap kalian bisa belajar lebih giat lagi di rumah agar bisa mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang!" Ujar seorang _seonsaengnim_ tersebut sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar.

Xiumin membereskan peralatannya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Ia sedikit melirik _namja_ disampingnya, melamun. Ia sedikit heran melihat tingkah _namja_ disampingnya sedikit... aneh. Xiumin menepuk bahunya keras hingga _namja_ itu terlonjak kaget.

"Apa?" Tanya _namja_ itu dengan suara yang menyerupai orang kaget. Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya, maklum.

"Jangan melamun. Kudengar di ruangan ini sedikit menyeramkan lho. Bagaimana jika nanti kau kerasukan?" Kata Xiumin sambil menghadap lurus kedepan. Hening dan sepi. Xiumin menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan yang ia lihat tidak ada orang disebelahnya.

"Cepat sekali perginya, lebih baik aku juga kabur" Ujar Xiumin bermonolog sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang terinjak. Ia melihat kebawah dan melihat sebuah buku bersampul coklat. Kim Jong Dae, kelas XI-4, Fisika. Mungkin nama _namja_ tadi dan ini adalah bukunya, pikir Xiumin.

Tunggu, Kim Jong Dae? _Namja_ tadi? _Namja_ yang ditemuinya di telepon umum? _Namja_ yang telah memikat hatinya secara tak sengaja? Namanya Kim Jong Dae? Serius?

"YEAY... AKHIRNYA, AKU TAHU NAMANYA..." Teriak Xiumin sambil lompat-lompat tidak jelas di kelas tersebut.

"Namanya siapa?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara _namja_ sedang bertanya. Xiumin menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan seorang _namja_ mungil sedang _sweatdrop_. Xiumin hanya nyengir, membuat _namja_ mungil tersebut bergidik ngeri.

"Kau kerasukan apa hingga perilakumu seperti ini?"

"Mungkin kerasukan hantu cinta" Jawab Xiumin asal sambil memeluk buku ditangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan _namja_ mungil tersebut atau lebih tepatnya Luhan. Meninggalkan Luhan yang terbengong ria.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ternyata namanya Kim Jong Dae. Huft... Kim Jong Dae, Jong Dae" Ucap Xiumin mengulang-ulang nama tersebut. Benar-benar seperti orang yang sedang kasmaran.

"Ya ampun, XiuXiu! Kau berisik sekali, eoh!" Seru seorang dari balik pintu kamar Xiumin.

"_Mianhae_, Henli _hyung_. Aku terlalu senang saat ini" Kata Xiumin dengan senyuman yang masih setia terpancar dari wajah imutnya.

Henry tersenyum. Lagi-lagi ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya. Mengapa Henry selalu mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya. Mengapa Henry selalu mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada adiknya, Xiumin? Mungkin ikatan batin seorang kakak dengan sang adik.

"Dasar kau ini. Ya sudah, lebih baik kau cepat tidur, besok kau harus sekolah. Belajar yang baik dan menangkanlah lomba yang kau ikuti itu" Kata Henry menasehati Xiumin.

"_Ne_ hyung. Oh ya jangan terlalu cerewet _ne_? Kau terlihat seperti orang tua" Canda Xiumin sambil mendorong Henry keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

"Dasar.. Hingga sekarang ia masih saja kekanak-kanakkan" Ujar Henry pelan sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

**_0Oo**_**ChenMin**_**oO0_**

#_Skip Time_

.

_At School_

.

Di sebuah taman belakang sekolah, _namja_ manis berpipi chubby terlihat sedang menyendiri disana. Ia terus mencoret-coret buku ditangannya dengan angka-angka yang cukup rumit. Mulutnya terus bergumam kata-kata yang merupakan rumus. Tanpa ia sadari, seorang _namja_ tampan dengan wajah _stoic_ dan rambut pirang sedang menghampirinya.

"Xiumin!" Panggil _namja_ tersebut sambil menepuk pundak Xiumin. Alhasil Xiumin terlonjak kaget dan segera menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kris? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Xiumin heran.

"Ini" Ujar Kris sambil memberikan _milkshake strawberry_ pada Xiumin. Xiumin menerimanya dengan antusias.

"_Gomawo_ Kris. Kau tahu saja apa yang menjadi keinginanku sekarang"

Kris tersenyum melihat raut wajah Xiumin yang terlihat sangat senang tersebut. Ya, Kris memang sudah menyimpan perasaan sejak lama pada Xiumin. Itu semua terjadi saat kejadian itu.

_Flash Back_

Kris POV

Huft... Menjadi murid kelas 3 memang sangat berat. Apalagi sekarang aku sudah kelas 3 SMP. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju gerbang sekolah, bersiap untuk pulang. Tapi, dari kejauhan aku melihat siluet seorang _namja_. Karena penasaran, aku menghampiri namja itu.

Sedang apa dia pada sore hari seperti ini? Aku pun menghampirinya. Mungkin karena ia menyadari keberadaanku disini, ia menoleh. Aku terdiam. Kuakui ia sangat cantik walaupun aku sadar kalau ia mengenakan celana. Pipi _chubby_nya, kulit putihnya dan badannya yang sedikit berisi.

"Hey, sedang apa kau disana?" Tanya _namja_ itu. Aku langsung gelagapan.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Oh ya mengapa kau berada disini?"

_Namja_ itu mengangkat buku yang dibawanya tinggi-tinggi. Aku bisa langsung menebak kalau _namja_ itu sedang belajar. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau di sekolahku ini masih ada orang yang rajin belajar seperti _namja_ ini, walaupun mereka kelas 3 sekalipun. Tanpa sadar, aku pun duduk di sebelah _namja_ ini.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya.." Ucapku jujur.

"Aku anak baru disini. Kim Min Seok _imnida_, kau bisa memanggilku Xiumin" Ujar namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan _imnida_. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris"

Xiumin menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti. Ternyata ia manis juga ya, sedari tadi mulutnya terus mengulum permen lolipop berwarna merah membuat bibirnya juga memerah. Aish... Apa yang kau pikirkan Wu Yi Fan! Pikiranmu sungguh _pervert_ #nah itu tau *diwushu Tao.

Dan mulai saat itu aku tahu, walaupun Xiumin adalah murid pindahan, ia sangatlah pintar. Maka dari itu aku selalu belajar rajin agar nanti di sekolah menengah atas, aku dapat satu sekolah dengannya. Ia pernah berkata padaku bahwa ia sangat ingin bersekolah di sekolah terkenal, yaitu EXO _High School_. Hingga akhirnya aku berhasil bersekolah disana bersama Xiumin.

Tapi, aku tidak sadar jika aku sudah terjatuh padanya terlalu dalam. Segala perjuangan yang kulakukan ternyata semata-mata hanya untuk mendapatkannya. Dan aku berjanji akan mendapatkan hatinya dan menjaganya, sesuai kemampuanku. Xiumin, _I Will Got You_!

Kris POV End

_Flash Back Off_

Sekarang pada saat yang tepat, Kris berjanji akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Xiumin secepatnya. Dan ia rasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat.

"Xiumin..." Panggil Kris pelan. Xiumin menoleh.

"Ya ada apa?"

"I-itu.."

KRING... KRING...

"Waah... Bel sudah berbunyi. _Kajja_, kita masuk ke kelas Kris" Ajak Xiumin sambil menggandeng tangan Kris menuju kelas. Kris merasakan pipinya memanas sekarang karena tangannya dipegang oleh sang pujaan hati.

.

.

.

Di Kelas

Xiumin segera menduduki kursinya dan membuka bukunya kembali. 20 menit berlalu tapi sang _Seonsaengnim_ tidak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Saat sedang sibuk dengan bukunya tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu ingin keluar melalui tubuh bagian bawahnya. Otomatis ia langsung berlari keluar kelas menuju kamar mandi terdekat.

Akan tetapi, saat sedang berlari mencari toilet terdekat, ia melihat seorang _namja_ dan seorang _yeojya_ sedang berjalan beriringan. Xiumin langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan memutuskan untuk memata-matai kedua orang tersebut. Setelah dilihat dari jarak dekat, ternyata mereka adalah Kim Jong Dae dan Kim Eun Hye, murid kelas XI-4. Tapi mengapa Jong Dae bersama dengan _yeojya_ itu?

"Tidak usah, _oppa_.. Aku bisa sendiri"

"Tidak Eunhye-_ya_, aku khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi kepadamu"

"_Aniya_.."

"Dengar Eunhye, aku menyayangimu jadi jangan kau buat aku khawatir _ne_? Ok, aku tak butuh penolakan. _Kajja_, kuantarkan kau ke ruang kesehatan"

"Baiklah _oppa_, _gomawo_"

Hati Xiumin mencelos melihat semua itu. Terlebih sang _yeojya_ yang memeluk Jong Dae dan Jong Dae yang membalas pelukan _yeojya _tersebut. Hatinya semakin sakit. Sekarang ia sadar, ternyata masih _straight_ dan masih menyukai _yeojya_ tentunya. Tidak seperti dirinya, _yeojya_ saja bukan. Seharusnya ia tidak berharap banyak pada Jong Dae.

Xiumin segera berlari menuju toilet terdekat untuk menuntaskan rasa buang air kecilnya dan menyegarkan wajahnya. Ternyata setetes air mata telah menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis. Menangis dalam diam. Menangis karena seorang Kim Jong Dae yang ternyata tidak mempunyai perasaan secuil pun pada dirinya.

"Hikss... Dasar _pabboya_ Xiumin, hikks... " Isak Xiumin sambil menangkupkan wajahnya. Ia mengambil sedikit air dan membasuhnya kewajahnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia keluar dari bilik kamar mandi dan berkaca. Matanya memerah, tapi tidak bengkak. Syukurlah kalau begitu tidak ada yang mengetahuinya jika ia sedang menangis.

Xiumin keluar dari toilet sambil menundukan kepalanya. Pasti pelajaran telah dimulai sejak tadi, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia ingin menyendiri sebentar. Ia akui rasa sakit dihatinya masih terasa hingga sekarang. Padahal ia baru melihatnya saja, belum memastikan. Apalagi jika ia sudah memastikan, bagaimanakah rasa sakit yang menderanya?

Xiumin terus berjalan dan terus berjalan menuju tempat yang jauh dari keramaian, walaupun suasana sekarang mulai sepi karena murid-murid sedang melaksanakan kegiatan belajar di dalam kelas masing-masing. Ia telah sampai pada atap sekolah. Xiumin duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan. Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup pelan, menerbangkan sedikit helaian rambutnya yang telah tertata rapih.

Air matanya telah mengering sejak tadi. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya ia menangis, toh suasana hatinya tidak akan berubah. Nantinya kenyataan yang ia dapat juga tak akan berubah. Sekarang ia merasa bosan. Tidak ada buku, tidak ada laptop, tidak ada _I-Pad_ ataupun _I-Phone_, tidak ada orang selain dirinya. Yang ada hanyalah kesedihan yang terus membekas di hatinya.

Ia terlalu lelah menghadapi semua ini. Hingga akhirnya ia merasakan kantuk yang amat sangat, dan dia tertidur disana. Tanpa ia sadari, seorang namja memperhatikannya sejak tadi dengan pandangan mata yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

**_0Oo**_**ChenMin**_**oO0_**

"_Annyeong Hasseyo_, _mianhae_ mengganggu kegiatan masing-masing. Kepada siswa-siswi yang mengikuti lomba sains fisika maupun biologi, diharapkan berkumpul di ruang laboratorium Biologi sekarang juga. _Khamsahamnida_"

Suara speaker tersebut tanpa sadar telah membangunkan Xiumin dari kegiatan tidurnya. Ia sedikit mengutuk orang yang memasang speaker di atap sekolah. Sekarang ia sadar, jam sudah menunjukkan waktu 3 sore. Itu berarti bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Ia segera berjalan keluar dari atap sekolah menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tas lalu pergi ke ruang laboratorium Biologi.

Setelah sampai di kelasnya, ia segera membereskan peralatannya dan mengambil tasnya. Saat sedang berjalan keluar kelas, ia melihat seorang _namja_ yang sedang merangkul seorang _yeojya_ disebelahnya. Dengan cepat, Xiumin berusaha berjalan mendahului kedua orang tersebut. Tapi, sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Xiumin!"

Xiumin langsung berhenti berjalan begitu ia mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Ia mendapati Chen sedang menghampirinya bersama _yeojya _yang bernama Eunhye tadi.

"Kau ingin ke ruang laboratorium juga?" Tanya Chen. Xiumin hanya mengangguk singkat sambil tetap memandang lurus kedepan.

"Aku ikut _ne_" Ujar Chen. Sebelumnya ia memberi isyarat pada Eunhye sambil mengelus rambut _yeojya_ tersebut lembut.

"_Kajja!_" Kata Chen sambil menggandeng tangan Xiumin. Xiumin yang merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang, berusaha melepaskannya karena risih. Sedangkan Chen hanya diam saja, dasar tidak peka.

"Chen, boleh ku tahu siapa _yeojya_ tadi?" Tanya Xiumin ragu sambil tetap berusaha melepaskan tangan Chen yang menggandengnya. Senyuman manis sedikit terukir di bibir Chen.

"Eunhye, dia adalah teman sekelasku. Ia sangat manis, sayangnya ia berpenyakitan" Jawab Chen. Xiumin hanya mendengarkan secara saksama. Dilihat dari cara pengucapan Chen tentang Eunhye, sepertinya Chen sangat menyayangi Eunhye.

"Sebenarnya, aku sangat mencintainya"

DEG

Inilah kata-kata yang sangat tidak ingin didengar oleh Xiumin. Ternyata Chen masih menyukai _yeojya_, tidak sepertinya. Xiumin hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya setiap mendengar cerita Chen tentang _yeojya_ tersebut. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, ia telah sampai di ruang laboratorium. Dengan cepat, Xiumin segera menduduki salah satu kursi yang masih kosong serta Chen yang duduk disebelahnya.

Dan Xiumin berharap, waktu bisa dipercepat hingga ia bisa menjauh dari Chen.

.

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ tampan sedang berdiri di gerbang sekolah. Tampaknya ia sedang menunggu seseorang, sesekali ia mengecek arlojinya dan berdecak sebal. Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Kris!"

"_Ne_, Xiumin!"

"_Mian_ telah membuatmu menunggu lama"

Kris hanya mengangguk kecil dan menggandeng tangan kecil Xiumin menuju mobilnya. Selama perjalanan pulang, Xiumin terus saja menundukkan kepalanya. Hal itu membuat Kris bingung.

"Kau kenapa Xiu?" Tanya Kris heran. Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

Suasana kembali hening. Keduanya sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan diantara mereka berdua.

"Xiu, apa kau lapar?" Tanya Kris. Xiumin mengangguk. Kris tersenyum, sekarang ada saatnya.

"Baiklah, aku antar kau ke tempat makan yang enak _ne_?"

"_Ne_"

Tak lama kemudian, mobil Kris telah sampai pada sebuah cafe yang letaknya agak jauh dari keramaian. Mereka berdua turun dari mobil Kris dan berjalan ke salah satu tempat duduk. Walaupun jauh dari keramaian, tempat tersebut tidaklah sepi. Beberapa orang terlihat sedang mengunjungi cafe tersebut, ada yang sekedar untuk makan ataupun berkumpul. Jadi, suasana di sana tidak sepi juga tidak ramai.

Setelah memesan makanan, mereka kembali larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kris terus saja memandang wajah Xiumin, sedangkan Xiumin hanya menopang dagu dengan matanya yang tetap menatap lurus kedepan.

"Xiumin?"

"eh, I-iya. _Waeyo_ Kris?" Tanya Xiumin gugup.

"Ada apa dengan kau?" Tanya Kris balik. Xiumin hanya tersenyum canggung, tak biasanya Xiumin yang ceria dan selalu gembira dimanapun berada menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan pemurung. Pasti karena masalah itu.

_Flash Back_

Kris tampak sedang berjalan menuju toilet pria. Tapi, ia melihat seorang _namja_ dengan lemasnya berjalan kearah yang jelas-jelas bukan menuju kelas. Kris mengikuti _namja_ tersebut hingga kesuatu tempat. Ternyata _namja_ itu adalah Xiumin. Ia melihat orang yang dicintainya sedang menangis sedih.

"Ada apa dengannya" Tanya Kris pada dirinya sendiri.

Kris terus melihat gerak-gerik Xiumin mulai dari menangis, melamun, tertidur. Saat itu ia sangat ingin menghampiri Xiumin, tetapi bel telah berdering terlebih dahulu. Akhirnya Kris pun berjalan keluar dari atap sekolah. Tapi, sebelumnya ia telah mencium kening Xiumin terlebih dahulu.

_Flash Back Off_

Lamunan Kris pun buyar saat seorang pelayan tengah menata makanan pesanannya di mejanya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Kris mengajak Xiumin agar segera memakan makanannya.

"Xiu, makanlah. Katanya kau lapar" Ujar Kris membuyarkan lamunan Xiumin. Dengan malas, Xiumin meraih sendoknya dan mulai memakan makanan yang berada di depannya. Suasana diantara mereka menjadi hening seketika. Tiba-tiba saja lampu yang berada di cafe tersebut padam seketika. Otomatis Xiumin memekik kaget, begitu juga dengan pengunjung yang berada disana.

Dengan perlahan, Kris mengeluarkan lilin dan pematik api yang selalu dibawanya. Ia menyalakannya di tengah-tengah meja. Beruntung meja mereka berada di paling pojok ruangan, sehingga api yang dinyalakan Kris tidak terlihat oleh beberapa pengunjung.

Perlahan, tangan besar Kris merayap(?) menuju tangan mungil Xiumin. Xiumin yang menyadari tangannya tengah digenggam oleh seseorang segera menatap sang empunya tangan. Kris tersenyum lembut begitu ia melihat Xiumin sedang menatap _intens_ dirinya.

"Kris..."

"Sejujurnya, aku begitu mencintaimu Xiumin. Saat pertama kali bertemu, kau berhasil memikat diriku dengan pesonamu. Kau begitu cantik, manis, dan imut. Walaupun aku tahu bahwa kau adalah _namja_. Aku tahu, aku bukanlah orang yang romantis. Tapi maukah kau menjadi _namja chingu_ku, Kim Min Seok?" Ujar Kris dengan nada yang lembut.

Xiumin sedikit terperangah. Suasana kali ini memang sangat mendukung. Dengan lilin yang menyala di tengah kegelapan mati lampu, tangan Xiumin yang sedang tergenggam erat oleh tangan Kris, serta Kris yang menyampaikan kata-katanya dengan nada yang lembut. Tiba-tiba saja setetes air mata menetes dari matanya. Harus memilih siapakah ia? Chen atau Kris? Kalau boleh tahu, mereka berdua adalah orang yang berharga bagi Xiumin. Walaupun ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Chen.

Sekarang Kris tengah menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Xiumin menutup matanya erat-erat. Ya tuhan, harus memilih siapakah ia sekarang. Setelah sekian detik ia bergelut dengan segala pikiran di otaknya, akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Kris..."

"_Ne_?"

"_M-mian_, aku.."

Kris menunggu dengan sabar perkataan Xiumin. Yah.. Walaupun itu akan menyakiti hatinya.

"A-aku.. Mau menjadi _namja chingu_mu"

Mereka terdiam dan saling menatap mata satu sama lain. Sesaat kemudian seukir senyum tampak di bibir Kris. Ia mengangkat tangan Xiumin dan mengecupnya pelan.

"_Gomawo_ Xiu.."

Kris memeluk orang didepannya yang sekarang menjadi namja chingunya erat-erat. Ia berjanji akan membahagiakan orang yang sedang didekapnya ini semampunya. Diam-diam, Xiumin kembali meneteskan air matanya lagi. Kali ini lebih deras. '_Mianhae_ Chen' Batinnya.

Mungkin sekarang adalah hari yang panjang bagi Kris dan Xiumin.

-TBC-

**Author's Curcol Area**:

Annyeong~ Kembali lagi dengan saya... #lirik atas. HUWWAA... GA TERIMA?! KRISMIN, GA TERIMA! #capslock jebol. Padahal kan aku yang bikin sendiri T_T. Mian kl Chap ini jelek dan ga dapet feelnya. AKU GA JAGO BIKIN FIC ROMANCE#plakk *berisik*. Ok, Chap ini aku persembahkan untuk kakak iparku yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini. SAENGGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA, XIUMIN OPPA! #cipok. Semoga tambah chubby, tambah imut, tambah manis, tambah kurus, tambah mesra sm _oppa_ku, Chen _oppa_. Oh ya, satu lagi. Buatin keponakan untukku ya? #wink

**Chen:** _Happy Birthday_ Xiumin _Hyung_! #hug

**Xiumin:** _Gomawo_ Chen-_ah_ #blushing

**Kris:** HBD juga ya, Xiumin _hyung_!

**Chen:** Yakk... Kris _ge_, mengapa kau menembak _hyung_ku. Kenapa tidak aku saja. Hiks.. Kau jahat! T_T

**Kris:** Jangan salahin gw dong, kan dinaskahnya udah begitu #mehrong

**Tao:** Hiks... _gege_ jahat #nangis brg Chen.

**Kris:** _Mian baby_, itukan hanya drama. Sebenarnya, _gege_ cuman cinta sm kamu kok #kisseu

**Author:** #sweatdrop seketika

Baiklah, oh ya ada yang tahu Kim Eun Hye? Itu OC ya, bukan artis Yoon Eun Hye. Mau tahu siapa yang jadi Ocnya? Silahkan baca Fic 'Love Story In School' Chap depan #promosi *ditimpuk*

Ok. Kita Reply Review dulu. Responnya lumayan nih:

** .Lover**: _Jinjja_? _Gomawo_ #bow. _Ne_, ini sudah dipublish Hehehe... Ya, _gomawo_ atas dukungannya. Review lagi _ne_? ;)

**Wookiecha8797**: _Annyeong_ juga~ Iya, aku mau ngeramaiin Fic ChenMin yang jarang nih. Ga kok, aku ga bakalan ngelantarin ff ini. Aku cinta ChenMin #pasang banner ChenMin. _Gomawo_~ Review lagi _ne_? ;)

**farah**: Wooaa... Akhirnya km review lagi #hug. Ide? Kan udah aku bilang, 80% pengalaman pribadi, 20% imajinasi aku sendiri. LSIS udah dilanjut kok, km tinggal baca dan review aja. Hey, jangan main cipok2 nanti Sehunmu marah #lirik rania.

Ok, _gomawo_~ Review lagi _ne_? ;)

**putriii**: Ya, tebakan anda benar. Itu adalah kotak TV #plaakk. Maksudnya Chen hehe.. Telepon umum? Hmm... Itu dari pengalaman pribadi. Ok, kalo bisa soalnya aku sibuk banget... PR nya dah selesai kok, tinggal dikumpulin. Ini dah dilanjut, _gomawo_~ Review lagi _ne_? ;)

**Akita Fisayu**: AKITA-_SHHI_! Akhirnya, akita-_sshi_ me-review fic abalkuTT. Oh ya, aku salah satu fansmu lho.. Akita-_sshi_ ChenMin Shipper? Sama dong, mungkin kl menurut aku Kris ga ganggu. Cuman ga tau aja apa yang terjadi #plakk sama aja.

_Mwo_? Typos? Hehehe... Jadi malu. Soalnya kemarin ga sempet di edit ulang. Ok, _gomawo_ Akita-_shhi_... Review lagi _ne_? ;)

**ajib4ff**: _Anyyeong_ juga, _Chingu~_ Iya, soalnya aku mau meramaikan couple yang jarang terlihat ini.

Senyum 100 jari? Huhu.. Kan aku cuman bercanda, kok dibahas juga sih? Tapi ga apa" aku mau mengalahkan rekor senyum Chanyeol _oppa_ yang cetar membahana itu #plakk. Kl sobek tinggal dijahit kok, pake mesin jahit #lah

_Ne_, _gomawo_ atas dukungannya. Review lagi _ne_? ;)

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**: SETUJU SAMA KAMU! CHENMIN, CHENMIN #bawa obor dgn gambar Chenmin *ini ngaco* Ok, santai saja. Ini dah dilanjut_, Gomawo_~ Review lagi _ne_? ;)

**Riyoung Kim**: Ok, ini dah dilanjut. Review lagi _ne_? ;)

Ok, mungkin hanya segitu saja. Akhir kata:

**Mind To Review? #Bbuing-Bbuing bareng Kris**


End file.
